culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Joyride (Roxette song)
| Genre = | Length = | Label = EMI | Writer = Per Gessle | Producer = Clarence Öfwerman | Last single = "It Must Have Been Love" (1990) | This single = "Joyride" (1991) | Next single = "Fading Like a Flower (Every Time You Leave)" (1991) | Misc = }} }} "Joyride" is a song by the Swedish pop duo Roxette. Written by Per Gessle, it was released as the lead single from their third studio album, Joyride (1991), the follow-up to the duo's highly successful second studio album, Look Sharp! (1988). It became one of Roxette's biggest hits, and was one of the most successful singles of 1991, topping record charts across Europe, as well as in Australia, Canada and the United States. Recording and release Per Gessle has said that the opening line of the song was inspired by a note his girlfriend (now wife) left on his piano, which read: "Hej, du dåre, jag älskar dig" ("Hello, you fool, I love you"). The Beatles' former tour manager Dave Edwards is credited with narration on the song, and its title was derived from an interview in which Paul McCartney suggested writing songs with John Lennon was "a long joyride". Alvin and the Chipmunks and The Chipettes covered "Joyride" for their 1991 album The Chipmunks Rock the House. During the 1994 Stanley Cup playoffs, the song was used as the intro music of the Vancouver Canucks as they took to the ice before each game. Commercial performance The song became one of the duo's biggest hits, and was one of the most successful singles of 1991. It was their first number one single in their home country, and their first platinum-certified single there. It also topped the charts in numerous other territories, including Austria, Finland, the Netherlands, Norway, Spain and Switzerland. The song spent eight weeks at number one in Germany, where it was certified gold by the Bundesverband Musikindustrie for sales in excess of 250,000 copies. "Joyride" peaked at number four on the UK Singles Chart, their second-highest chart placing there—behind top three hit "It Must Have Been Love". The song spent three weeks atop the Australian Singles Chart, and was certified platinum by the Australian Recording Industry Association for shipments in excess of 70,000 units. It went on to remain one of the top ten-best selling singles of the year in that country. It was their fourth and last number one single on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart. It also topped the national RPM singles chart in Canada, where it was certified gold by Music Canada (formerly the Canadian Recording Industry Association) for shipments in excess of 50,000 units, and nominated for a Juno Award in 1992 for Best Selling Single by a Foreign Artist. Formats and track listings All songs written and composed by Per Gessle. * Cassette and 7" single (Sweden 1364002 · UK TCEM177 · US 4JM-50342) # "Joyride" (7" Version) – 3:58 # "Come Back (Before You Leave)" – 4:34 * 12" single (Sweden 1364006 · Germany 1C-060-1364006) # "Joyride" (12" Version / magicfriendmix) – 6:08 # "Joyride" (7" Version) – 3:58 # "Come Back (Before You Leave) – 4:34 * CD single (Sweden 1364002 · UK CDEM177) # "Joyride" (7" Version) – 3:58 # "Come Back (Before You Leave)" – 4:34 # "Joyride" (12" Version / magicfriendmix) – 6:08 # "Joyride" (US Remix) – 4:04 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications See also *List of number-one hits in Australia *List of number-one hits in Austria *List of number-one hits in Belgium (Flanders) *List of number-one hits in Germany *List of number-one hits in the Netherlands *List of number-one hits in Norway *List of number-one hits in Switzerland *[[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of the 1990s|List of number-one hits on the Billboard Hot 100]] External links * * References }} Category:1991 singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Austria Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Norway Category:Number-one singles in Sweden Category:Number-one singles in Switzerland Category:Roxette songs Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs written by Per Gessle Category:1991 songs